


Dangerous obsession

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby has a serious problem. Chris is helpful, for a reasonable fee. Dangerous obsession has its cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous obsession

“Is he really dead?” asked Beecher, his eyes firmly on the dark figure before him.  
“I should know when someone’s dead,” said Keller. “Yeah, I killed him for you, he ain’t coming back to hurt you or your family.”  
The light in the cabin was dim, but Beecher could see dried blood on Keller’s clothes.  
“You need to get rid of that,” said Toby.  
“I know. This place have a fireplace?”  
“Yes,” said Toby. There already was a fire going. It looked cosy. ”Just burn the clothes. If there was a weapon..”  
“Did it with my hands,” said Keller ominously.  
Beecher noticed the gloves on his hands, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
“The car you drove,” said Toby.  
“I’ll sink it in the lake, “ said Keller calmly. He had it all figured out.  
“I did his little toyboy too,” he added as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the fire.  
“Who?”  
“Robson. The one you bit the dick off already.”  
They chuckled a little.   
Vern Schillinger had him in a vice grip, demanding payment not to tell on him for accidentally killing a little girl with his car.  
The payment was both monetary and painful sexual favors.   
When he wanted it to stop Vern threatened his family.  
Enter Keller thankfully.  
Keller had developed a fixation on him, and would kill Vern for a fee.  
Money and something else.  
He knew what something else meant.  
Vern would have understood that at least.  
*

Keller casually removed his shirt, and fed the greedy flames with it. Toby tried not to notice the way the fire reflected the planes of his body, and yeah that was quite a sight.  
He next tossed his pants on the fire, and he wore nothing underneath.  
“You got a change of clothes?” asked Toby, trying not to look at Keller’s naked body too much.  
“Is there a shower here? I’ve probably got dna on me,” asked Keller.   
“Oh yeah, good thinking. Right over there,” he motioned Keller towards the shower.  
They could get rid of the car later. He’d already asked Keller where he’d dumped the bodies.  
“Wanna join me?” asked Keller, as if he hadn’t just killed two people in cold blood.  
“No,” said Toby, his better instincts winning. His ex-wife would approve. She would never have approved of murder, fucking the killer was a lesser sin.  
“Suit yourself,” said Keller and strolled into the bathroom.

*  
Well, at least his family was safe. He didn’t peg Keller as the type to threaten his kids or ex-wife. Keller was dangerous, he knew that. Dangerous and obsessed, a good combination.  
He could get addicted to that, easily.  
The guilt over killing an innocent girl was driving him to drink again.  
He needed a better drug.  
He watched Keller come out of the shower, a towel over his waist.  
“Got the money?” he asked.  
“Sure,” Toby showed a paper bag with it inside.  
Chris counted them and nodded approvingly.  
“And the other thing?”   
“Sure,” he said again. “Come on then.”  
Keller walked over to him and kissed him.  
When Vern did that it was disgusting, but Keller made it feel good, slowly moving his tongue and stroking Toby’s hair.  
“You feel so good,” he said.  
“You too,” said Toby.  
“Want to fuck you, possess you so deeply it’s like no one else ever had you. Want to plunge my cock so deep inside you it never comes out.”  
“Yeah,” he breathed. “But shouldn’t we dump the car first?”  
“Jesus you are a cocktease Beech.”  
“Don’t I know it.”  
“Okay. Let’s go do that,” said Keller and sighed.  
They did. 

*  
After they sank the car, Toby decided to give Keller what he wanted. Keller had him on the bed, from behind; giving it to him with the intensity he always did everything with.  
It occurred to Toby that he had no idea how to get rid of Keller, a man who knew all his dark secrets and had killed his worst enemy.  
Maybe he didn’t want to get rid of him.  
He could carry on their torrid affair.  
He was a lawyer, and he’d ordered a hit on someone.  
They left the cabin and went back to civilization.  
Murder should have weighed on his mind, but all he felt was complete freedom.  
Vern’s death had released him from the living hell and he owed Chris all.  
Somehow that should worry him, but it really didn’t.


End file.
